parodies
by Vixenlovesninjago
Summary: random parodies I'm accepting suggestions, but please tell me the center shipping/character and song -Vixeninja
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a parody of Monster by imagne dragons 4 Garmy.**

 **Enjoy!**

When I was just a child

I fought alongside Wu

The unstoppable two

 _Good times fly_

We never had to pretend

That we were not scared

Fro we didn't have to

 _you lie you lie you lie_

If I showed you my bad side, girl,

could you please not turn your back (?)

And with my dead pale skin

Could you truly care?

I get a feeling just because

if you saw ever me you would cry

If this venom stays in of meeee...

 **IM ONLY A MAN**

 **WITH A SNAKE WHO HAS GOT ME**

 **TIED TO A LEASH,**

 **BUT IM STILL FIGHTING**

 **TO ESCAPE WHAT FLOWS THROUGH ME**

 **A DARK SIDE**

 **A DARK SIDE**

 **ILL NEVER TRUly UNDERSTAND**

 **A DARK SIDE**

 **A DARK SIDE**

 **AND I AM LOSING CON-TROL**

Can I show my kindness

If its fading fast

Is that still a part of me?

 _Just try just try just try_

I never said that I want this

Never showed I needed it

Oh destiny's so cruel

 _Is it-or are-you wrong_

If I showed you my bad side, girl,

could you please not turn your back (?)

And with my dead pale skin

Could you truly care?

I get a feeling just because

if you saw ever me you would cry

If this venom stays in of meeee...

 **IM ONLY A MAN**

 **WITH A SNAKE WHO HAS GOT ME**

 **TIED TO A LEASH,**

 **BUT IM STILL FIGHTING**

 **TO ESCAPE WHAT FLOWS THROUGH ME**

 **A DARK SIDE**

 **A DARK SIDE**

 **ILL NEVER TRULY UNDERSTAND**

 **A DARK SIDE**

 **A DARK SIDE**

 **AND I AM LOSING CON-TROL**

(music break)

 **IM ONLY A MAN**

 **WITH A SNAKE WHO HAS GOT ME**

 **TIED TO A LEASH,**

 **BUT IM STILL FIGHTING**

 **TO ESCAPE WHAT FLOWS THROUGH ME**

 **A DARK SIDE**

 **A DARK SIDE**

 **ILL NEVER TRUly UNDERSTAND**

 **A DARK SIDE**

 **A DARK SIDE**

 **AND I AM LOSING CON-TROL**

Done! Sorry, I don't do Garmy very well, but try to guess who the mystery gal is. (IF YOU DONT KNOW YOU ARE A MAJOR NOOB)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey -by Vixeninja -request by cubcraft**

 **Sooo this one is for Kai when his parents died (say something by Christina Aguilera, I think)**

 **"Come back for I'm screaming out for you**

 **Depression is haunting me too**

 **My song has one meaning, to weep for you**

 **Why didn't you see i'd be sad too?**

And I

Crying all night

It was something you said

That triggered my song

And I

Can't stand no more

I was still learning 'bout life

And this is so cruel

 **Come back for I'm screaming out for you**

 **Why did you go back? Needed you two.**

 **Anywhere I, would have trusted you**

 **Come back for I'm screaming out for you**

And I

have now run out of tears

you werethe ones that I loved

But I need time to cry

 **Come back for I'm screaming out for you**

 **Why did you go back? Needed you two.**

 **Anywhere I, would have trusted you**

 **Come back for I'm screaming out for you**

 **Come back..."**

 **"** K-kai?"

"What do _you_ want?!"

"W-wheres m-m-mummy and d-daddy?"

Kai's eyes softened as he motioned to the empty space one their parents' bed. Nya walked over and sat down.

"I'm sorry sis." And he hugged his sister in a tight embrace.

 **Sorry I just had to do that last part. Any who, these are some of my bff's (In real world)**

 **Cubcraft- Minecraft**

 **MylittleLION- My little pony**

 **Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Foxes- teenage mutant ninja turtles**

 **Red_VS_Wolf- Red vs Blue**

 **Vixenlovesninjago-Ninjago (well we all like that but I'm the geek).**

 **(as in Jaguar). - Dr. Who**


	3. Chapter 3

Sup, for some reason it wont let me publish the song I wanted to, I wrote it 7 times until ma brain stopped working. And it was complete Bulls***.

Any way, because my computer was being a total d***, I had to do it on word. Stupid thing. Didn't complete-might complete in future. Sorry Guest...

-Vixeninja

-Guest (you know who you are.)

Cole/Kai. Cole gets hurt and after that a lot of stuff happens. Parody of Sugar by maroon 5. 

**Kai**

 _Cole_

Both

Kai looked at Cole with sad eyes.

Why? Why did he take the hit?

He was getting frustrated as he looked at his brothers mangled body.

He began to hum a random tune.

The tune became a murmur.

The murmur made a song.

 **I cant believe this?**

 **Why did you try?**

 **didn't you rea-lize**

 **that I would cry?**

 **But look at you now.**

 **Its all my fault**

 **You got me begging, crying**

 **Come back to me**

 **Don't wanna be crying so much**

 **Don't wanna be tearing apart**

 **(oh) it hurts so much (?)**

 **But yet here I am**

 **Oh Brookstone**

(Coles eyes snap open but Kai doesn't notice)

 **Never thought that we would be here**

 **Never thought that I'd feel this way**

 **And I need to see on li'l smile**

 **BROOKSTONE**

 **BROTHER**

 **DONT YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME**

 _I'M RIGHT HERE_

 _CAN'T YOU SEE?_

 _A TEEN LIKE ME NEEDS PRI-VACY (no offence teens)_

Kai stared in shock at his brother, too shocked to be caught to continue.

Cole rolled his eyes and took over, causing Kai to snap out of his trance.

 _I get that you saved me_

 _I un-der-stand_

 _(but I) Don't want bitter sweetness_

 _in my life_

 **BROOKSTONE**

 **CAN'T YOU SEE?**

 **I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE**

 **WOULD 'GET' ME (would understand me)**

 _I don't un-der-stand_

 _did we lose?_

 _I feel like I_

 _intercepted Grims scythe (grim_ reaper- doesn't entirely fit music sorry_)

 **I cant believe you**

 **YOU TOOK THE HIT!**

 **All of the pain-you have**

 **it should be mine**

 **Don't wanna be crying so much**

 **Don't wanna be tearing apart**

 **(oh) it hurts so much (?)**

 **But yet here I am**

 **Oh Brookstone**

 **Never thought that we would be here**

 **Never thought that I'd feel this way**

 **And I need to see one li'l smile**

 _KAI SMITH!_

 _CHILL OUT!_

 _YOU'LL NEED TO EXPLAIN TO ME!_

 **I can't believe this**

 **you still don't get it!**

 **Brookstone you're the guy I'm livin' for**

 _I get that you saved me_

 _I un-der-stand_

 _(but I) Don't want bitter sweetness_

 _in my life_

 **BROOKSTONE**

 **CAN'T YOU SEE?**

 **I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE**

 **WOULD 'GET' ME (would understand me)**

This is where is ends because Iv'e done this 11 times now! F****** thing! You can continue the song how you want but I'm really F****** Pissed


	4. Chapter 4

**All: Hi, there's been a slight problem** , **a girl** **named Danielle has passed away. she attended Bishop Ramsey C of E school. She passed due to a brain tumour, should she have lived, she would have suffered, however, I have never seen so many students cry, the whole of her class are mourning, several from other classes too. Including us.**

 **RVW: I never knew her... I always saw her laugh with her friends, no-one could be blamed, but all the same...**

 **VLN: Funny how a memory of some-one you never knew can haunt you...**

 **CC: She is with god tonight.**

 **WC: She will play with starclan tonight**

 **Dr. J: (I never thought last time I saw her would be the LAST last time...)**

 **RCACK: She was always so hyper... she will be missed...**

 **All: We are currently offline and will be until our school recovers.**

 **R.I.P Danielle 2004 - 2016...**


	5. Dani tribute, DOITFORDANI

So this is VLN here, ya may have noticed that i aint been updating much for AGES and honestly that probably won't change 4 a long time, but as any loyal reader should no, Danielle passed away. I may have not known her vey well, but the others did (except for cub craft) so i decided to post this in her honour. I made it the day we were told of what happened so its quite old now, no flames 4 this chapter pls. Thx.

Parody Of Never Surrender By Skillet

Never Forget Her

Do you know what its like when,

Someone passes away?

Do you know what its like to,

Watch your friend leave you?

Or feel the sudden solitude?

So you Know what its like?

NEVER FORGET HER!

No-one ever wants these things to happen.

No-one ever wants it to occur.

Make us feel better!

We wanna feel better!

Stay with us here now,

AND NEVER FORGET HER!

Its Short but i hope it will help ease tthe pain of my friends, MLL has completely shut herself away, i havent seen her smile in what seems like an eternity :( well bye...


	6. Memos pt 1

**Cub Craft Here! I borrowed Vlns ipad and looked through her memos and found this one and its cool and i publish it amd shedid it in 2009 so she was littl and i like so i share**

 **Parody of Radioactive By Imagne Dragon**

 ** UNNAMED**

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Im waking up

To smoke and dust

Feel the Flames

See the rust and dust

Go to work

Terrible

 _ohhh_

Slave away

Work all day

Dream 'bout going

To the fray

My swords glisten

I stop and grin

ohhh

A man walks in

My world changes

Sister gone and skeletons

Welcome to ninjago

To ninjago

Welcome to ninjago

To ninjago

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh I'm

Gettin my ass kicked

Gettin my ass kicked

O M G I'M

O M G I'M

About 2 die

About 2 die

Old man returns

Prophecies

Stories 'bout dad

Hopes and dreams

I dont believe him

No-one would

Ohhh

But wait a sec

I think i know

A part

Of his tale of woe

Bedtime memories appear

Whoa

I think i know

What he is gettin' at

Time to be, the hero

Welcome to my world

To my world

Welcome to my world

To my wolrd

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh I

Was born 2 be a ninja

Be a ninja

 **omg im in so much ttrouble when she dinds out... so... JOIN ME AS WE GO THROUGH HER MEMO'S AND EMBARRAS HER 2 DEATH!**

 **I am starting a poll on this story the choices are**

 **1 : Delete this**

 **2: No more memo peeking**

 **3: keep making memos**

 **So in the reveiw box type 1 2 or 3**

 **Byeeeee!**


	7. Memo Pt 2

**Yo! Been a while. VLN here! Soooo... Cubcraft promised more memo things**

 **CC: Yup!**

 **VLN: So here's the next one! It is a parody of the song 'We are Soldiers' I have re-named it: 'We are Ninja'**

 **CC: I don't like this song.**

 **VLN: You're like, eight. You wouldn't like it.**

 **CC: I'm Seven.**

 **VLN: Whatever. Anyway, lets do this!**

* * *

It's time to pull our gi's on

This is the perfect night to fight

Pull our gloves on tight

In our lives there's no going back

With all, that we have been through

We'll be there for you

We, are the ones who watch, silently

Our monitors, scanning through the city (the city)

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh,

Whoa, oh

 **We are ninja!**

-Music Solo-

Our lives are so different

Only we, can save the city

(Oh) Can you not see?

 **Can, you, not, see?**

We, are the ones who will watch, oh-so silently

Our monitors, scanning through

The whole city (The whole city)

We, are the ones who, will not be, beat easily

Fight to the end! Fight to the Death!

 **We are ninja!**

 **We are ninja!**

* * *

 **This was where I finished, and where I'm finishing now!**

 **CC: Awwwwwwwww**

 **VLN: What? Wait- I'm doing this in class. How are you here?**

 **CC: PLOT MAGIC! *summons Creeper Horde***

 **VLN: OH S- *GETS BLOWN UP* HACKER!**

 **CC: XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let it go- Frozen = Let it blow- Ninjago**

 **I may do more of these in the future :)**

* * *

The storm blows bright on Borg's tower tonight

Not a life form to be seen

A world to be desolated

And it looks like, I'm the one

Just turn away, please dont look back!

Dont look behind and please dont cry!

This is the one time that I won't... Be there!

 _Let it blow, let it blow_

 _I'll be one with the blizzard's snow!_

 _Let it blow! Let it blow!_

 _Brothers please don't cry!_

 _I'm the one_

 _Who can save you now_

 _If you trust in me_

 _Promise I wont let you down._

Its funny how a memory

Makes the pain go away

I cant hear you screaming

Wouldn't listen anyway!

Its time for my Final Goodbye

Time to toss my soul to the sky!

And I know you'll trust in me!

Believe!

 _Let it blow, let it blow_

 _I'll be one with the blizzard's snow!_

 _Let it blow! Let it blow!_

 _Brothers please don't cry!_

 _I'm the one_

 _Who can save you now_

The blizzard's blowing! Its so strong!

Please oh please don't forget me!

But if you must please remember my

Legacy!

 _Let it blow, let it blow_

 _I'll be one with the blizzard's snow!_

 _Let it blow! Let it blow!_

 _Brothers please don't cry!_

 _I'm the one_

 _Who can save you now_

 _If you trust in me_

 _I promise I wont let you down._


	9. Chapter 9

**Radioactive- Imagine Dragons = I am the leader- Ninjago**

 **I may do more of these in the future :)**

* * *

Im Waking up  
Alarms gone off  
Lloyd isnt in a good mood  
I dont know  
How today will go  
WHOA  
The earth just quaked  
My powers awake  
I jump up  
Do the whip again  
The sirens off  
Its time to fight  
WHOA  
Im waking up  
Golden scythe in my hand  
It just makes me feel so grand  
Good to be a ninja, be a ninja  
Good to be a ninja, or so i guess  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh I  
I am the leader, head into battle  
Whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh I  
I am the leader, we're losing this battle  
Zanes got trapped  
Jay is lost  
And where Kai is I just dont know  
Its one of those things  
You learn to accept  
WOW  
The earth just quaked  
My powers awake  
I jump up  
Do the whip again  
The sirens off  
Its time to fight  
WHOA  
Im waking up  
Golden scythe in my hand  
It just makes me feel so grand  
Good to be a ninja, be a ninja  
Good to be a ninja, or so i guess  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh I  
I am the leader, head into battle  
Whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh I  
I am the leader, we're losing this battle  
I call a retreat  
We gotta head back  
We'll heal up  
Then we'll attack!  
I'd prefer,  
To win this war  
WHOA (Jay says in background 'whoa loosen up dude!')  
The earth just quaked  
My powers awake  
I jump up  
Do the whip again  
The sirens off  
Its time to fight  
WHOA  
Im waking up  
Golden scythe in my hand  
It just makes me feel so grand  
Good to be a ninja, be a ninja  
Good to be a ninja, or so i guess  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh I  
I am the leader, head into battle  
Whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh I  
I am the leader, we're helping each other.  
All the systems are down  
So that means P.I.X.A.L too  
Zane is depressed  
Time for a power up!  
The earth just quaked  
My powers awake  
I jump up  
Do the whip again  
The sirens off  
Its time to fight  
WHOA  
Im waking up  
Golden scythe in my hand  
It just makes me feel so grand  
Good to be a ninja, be a ninja  
Good to be a ninja, or so i guess  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh I  
I am the leader, head into battle  
Whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh I  
I am the leader, we've won this battle


	10. Chapter 10

**Zane's Theme tune- Ninjago = Vocals - Ninjago**

 **I If you haven't noticed by now, I'm putting all the songs on this story**  
 **tune of tick tock memories**

* * *

Zane, gave his life,  
for those who cared,  
and who don't.  
Built to protect, those who can't, protect themselves,  
Zane I miss you, and everybody else will soon.  
Zane thank you,  
for giving your life, for us all.  
Thank You,  
again for your loss,  
good bye...


	11. Chapter 11

**Not a parody, Exact same words. I did this for the fun of it.**

* * *

it was another blustery day in Ninjago and the ninja were having a sing-off to pass the time.  
"And last but not least, we have Jay and Nya" Wu shouted above the cheering for Kai and Skylar.  
Jay smiles at Nya, Kai glaring at them the whole time. "Go on then" he snarled,  
with one last grin, the song begins...  
Jay  
I got chills  
They're multiplying  
and I'm losing control  
'cos the power  
your supplying  
IT'S ELECTRIFYING!  
Nya  
You better shape up  
'cos I need a man  
and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
nothing left  
nothing left for me to do  
Both  
You're the one that I want  
you are the one I want  
oo-oo-oh honey  
You're the one that I want  
you are the one I want  
oo-oo-oh honey  
You're the one that I want  
you are the one I want  
oo-oo-oh the one I need  
oh yes indeed  
Nya  
If you're filled, with affection  
You're too shy to convey  
better take my direction  
feel your way...  
Jay  
I better shape up  
'cos you need a man  
Nya  
I need a man  
who can keep me satisfied  
Jay  
I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove  
Nya  
you better prove  
that my faith is justified  
Jay  
are you sure  
Nya  
yes I'm sure down deep inside...  
Both  
You're the one that I want  
you are the one I want  
oo-oo-oh honey  
You're the one that I want  
you are the one I want  
oo-oo-oh honey  
You're the one that I want  
you are the one I want  
oo-oo-oh the one I need  
oh yes indeeed  
you are the one I want  
you are the one I want  
you are the one I want  
the one i need oh yes indeed  
THE ONE THAT I WANT  
Everyone applauded, even Kai, a little.  
"Jay meet me in our room. Now" he hissed  
Jay gulped but reluctantly followed his brother

* * *

NOT A PARODY EXACT SAME LYRICS!  
hope you think it fits Nya x Jay


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo. Ive been working on this one for quite a while. I actually forgot for a while, but hey, whatever. soooooo... Thanks for all the reviews and stuff... Don't really know how to write these... Oh, I altered the end slightly cos I cant remember the tune. Anyway!**

 **VLN: Intro yourself! Newbie.**

 **Yeesh. Fine. Names FNAF (five_nights_at_falcons) And I'm new... Sooooo... Is that it?**

 **VLN: Sure just get on with the song.**

 **Radioactive = UNNAMED**

* * *

I'm waking up

To shrieks of pain

I sigh, and start again

I'm the best. There ever was.

Whoa.

Raise my fist. Snap the planks

Its the same thing

Everyday

Whoa

But I feel

Today is gonna change

My whole life

And the game

Welcome to my dojo

To my dojo

Welcome to my dojo

To my dojo

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh I'm

The ultimate master

Ultimate Master!

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh I'm

The ultimate master

Ultimate Master!

I was right

As usual

Today is an awesome day

Ninja are here

At the door

OH MY GOD

They must be here

To recruit me

'Cos im the one

And only

OH MY GOD

But it turns out

That theyre not here for me

I'm not the one and only

I will prove myself

Prove myself

I will prove myself

Prove myself

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh I'm

The ultimate master

Ultimate Master!

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh I'm

The ultimate master

Ultimate Master!

Turns out I was wrong

But I won't give up

One day they'll admit

Im the brown ninja

Brown ninjaaaaaaaa


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo. Ive been working on this one for quite a while. I actually forgot for a while, but hey, whatever. soooooo... Thanks for all the reviews and stuff... Don't really know how to write these... Oh, I altered the end slightly cos I cant remember the tune. Anyway!**

 **VLN: Intro yourself! Newbie.**

 **Yeesh. Fine. Names FNAF (five_nights_at_falcons) And I'm new... Sooooo... Is that it?**

 **VLN: Sure just get on with the song.**

 **Radioactive = UNNAMED**

* * *

I'm waking up

To shrieks of pain

I sigh, and start again

I'm the best. There ever was.

Whoa.

Raise my fist. Snap the planks

Its the same thing

Everyday

Whoa

But I feel

Today is gonna change

My whole life

And the game

Welcome to my dojo

To my dojo

Welcome to my dojo

To my dojo

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh I'm

The ultimate master

Ultimate Master!

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh I'm

The ultimate master

Ultimate Master!

I was right

As usual

Today is an awesome day

Ninja are here

At the door

OH MY GOD

They must be here

To recruit me

'Cos im the one

And only

OH MY GOD

But it turns out

That theyre not here for me

I'm not the one and only

I will prove myself

Prove myself

I will prove myself

Prove myself

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh I'm

The ultimate master

Ultimate Master!

Whoa oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh I'm

The ultimate master

Ultimate Master!

Turns out I was wrong

But I won't give up

One day they'll admit

Im the brown ninja

Brown ninjaaaaaaaa


End file.
